Éternelle douleur
by lora-66
Summary: N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit un jour, qu'il n'y avait rien, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ? – chuchota House, alors qu'un léger frisson parcourrait son échine au souvenir de ses mots - Traduction -
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient, et encore moins l'histoire puisque c'est une _traduction _d'une très bonne auteure NatssY.

**Éternelle douleur.**

**[A lire avec : Israel – Over the raimbow/What A Wonderful World]**

Enfin arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle appuya sur la sonnette d'un des voisins pour qu'on lui ouvre la porte principale. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle commença douloureusement à marcher. _'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici'_, murmura-t-elle dans le vide, probablement pour elle-même, _'Qu'est que tu fais ici..._'

Elle inspira profondément et frappa à la porte, mais elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle recommença à toquer tendit qu'elle agitait nerveusement les jambes, faisant résonner le bruit de ses talons dans tout le couloir. Toujours rien. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- House, je sais que vous êtes là…. Ouvrez-moi ! - cria-t-elle. _Pas de réponse_ - Ouvrez-moi ou je défonce la porte.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, Superwoman ? - l'entendit-elle dire de l'intérieur. Elle était certaine que, même si ce n'était que légèrement, House avait souri lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Cuddy se tut, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa menace. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, ravalant difficilement sa salive, surement à cause de la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formé au niveau de sa gorge.

- Ne me tentez pas, House... – murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui la fit frissonner de peur.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière le mur, et la porte fini par s'ouvrir, _lentement._

Quand elle entra, il n'était plus à côté de la porte ; il était retourné s'assoir sur le sofa. Elle remarqua brièvement un nouveau vide dans l'appartement ; plus de piano ni de guitares. Elle pensa que les choses devaient vraiment aller mal pour que House en soit arrivée là. Elle avança de quelques pas, la peur au ventre, ne sachant comment elle allait le trouver. Elle soupira de soulagement, il avait l'air d'être dans son état normal; les yeux fermé et une barbe de quatre jours, mais sobre. Et comme machinalement, la chose suivante qu'elle remarqua était cette main qui n'arrêter pas de se frotter la cuisse droite.

,

,

_Maux, douleur, souffrance, désolation, chagrin_... Wilson allait le _haïr_. Et elle aussi.

,

,

- Nous étions inquiet - dit-elle tranquillement

- Et bien vous pouvez cesser l'être - répondit-il les yeux fermés tout en continuant à se frotter la jambe.

- Que ce qu'il vous arrive ? - demandât-elle faignant de ne pas le savoir.

- Je sors du gynécologue, j'ai la ménopause.

- House ! - protesta-t-elle, l'obligeant à la regarder pendant qu'elle s'assaillait sur l'accoudoir du sofa - Que-ce passe-t-il ? Cela fait deux jours que vous ne venez pas travailler, que vous ne décrochez pas au téléphone et… vous n'êtes même pas passé chez vous.

- Je suis chez moi – murmura-t-il les yeux légèrement rouges de douleur.

- Non, plus maintenant.

Elle soupira souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il parle, ne serait-ce que pour riposter, mais ne recevant aucune réponse, elle porta une main à son visage dans un geste de défaite. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit gémir. Cuddy le regarda et le vit serrer sa cuisse avec force alors que son visage reflétait tout le mal qu'il endurait.

- House… - l'appela-t-elle à nouveau tandis qu'elle se laissa glisser de l'accoudoir, s'assaillant à ses côtés.

- J'ai mal – murmura-t-il.

- Beaucoup ? – demanda-t-elle innocemment en posant une main sur son épaule et obtenant ainsi un regard en coin.

- Assez pour ne pouvoir le supporter sans calment – prononça-t-il avec un ton qui ne laissait entendre que trop bien à quoi il pensait.

- House – supplia Cuddy tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de nier avec la tête – vous ne pouvez pas …

- Pouvoir quoi ? – s'écria House, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, sans cesser de se frotter la cuisse.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rechuter ! S'exclamât-elle.

- J'ai mal ! - cria-t-il comme unique contestation tandis qu'il secouait l'épaule pour que Cuddy y enlève sa main, se levant par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi maintenant, voyons ? Réprimanda-t-elle se levant à son tour. – Pourquoi s'est-il passé des mois sans trop de douleur et maintenant vous avez mal de cette manière ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répondit-il alors qu'il faisait les cents pas autour du salon.

- Vous devez bien avoir une idée ! Vous savez autant que moi que cette douleur est psychologique !

- Si vous êtes venu pour me psychanalyser vous pouvez repartir par-là d'où vous venez – gronda House, furieux.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous psychanalysez – souffla Cuddy – je suis venu parce que cela fait deux jours que l'on ne vous a pas vu…

- Et bien si vous êtes venu pour que je fasse mes consultations, oubliez-les, je ne vous montre pas la sortie – répliqua-t-il en pointant avec sa canne la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous rappeler de faire ce que vous ne faites jamais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien foutre ici ! Demanda-t-il, exalté.

Cuddy soupira et ferma les yeux, lasse de tout. Elle inspira plusieurs fois longuement dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en place, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la présence de House devant elle. Son pouls s'accéléra considérablement, alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, saccadé. Entre deux souffles, elle finit par avouer

- J'étais inquiète.

- Pourquoi ? - s'enquit-il, tout en la fixant avec des yeux rougis de douleur.

- Parce que … - elle déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant pas à exprimer ses sentiments.

- Parce que – répétât House un peu plus fort, faisant un pas vers elle.

Mais elle ne put répondre.

_Silence._

- Vous devriez partir – dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Il vaudrait mieux – admit-elle, abaissant le regard. – Si cela vous importe, je dirai à Wilson que vous allez bien.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna lentement d'elle. Cuddy marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, mais la referma aussitôt après avoir entendu House gémir d'angoisse, légèrement appuyé contre le canapé.

- Avez-vous pris quelque chose contre la douleur ? – demanda-elle, une main toujours sur la poignée.

- Non – répondit-il sans se retourner – Je n'ai pas voulu…

Il se tut, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que Cuddy le comprenne.

- Je vais vous donner de l'ibuprofène – dit-elle, portant une main à son sac – et nous attendrons une heure pour voir si cela fait effet, d'accord ?

House se tourna pour la regarder à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas demandé d'aide – prétendit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Si nous avions à attendre que vous demandez de l'aide… - marmonna-t-elle, obtenant un premier sourire de la part de House depuis son arrivé.

Elle feint d'ignorer de voir comme il l'observait, avec un regard intense, lourd, presque insondable. Elle se détourna de lui, s'en allant à la cuisine chercher un verre pour les médicaments. Elle se surprit à voir de l'eau couler encore à travers la tuyauterie, mais elle dissimula sa surprise, se contentant de lui apporter le verre, même si elle savait que House avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir besoin d'eau pour prendre ses médicaments.

Elle revint au salon et lui donna l'eau et le comprimé.

- Vous me laisseriez appeler Wilson pour lui dire que vous allez bien ? – demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avala d'une traite le comprimé.

Il hocha la tête et but simplement une gorgée d'eau puis, il déposa ensuite le verre sur la table basse, s'assit sur le canapé et laissa reposer sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

,

,

Trois tonalités n'avaient pas encore sonnées quand Wilson décrocha le téléphone.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? – demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Oui - fit Cuddy

- Merci mon Dieu… Ou est-il ?

- Dans son ancien appartement.

- Mais que diable fait-il ici ? Il… Bon, aucune importance, je vais venir de toute façon.

House ouvrit les yeux, et fit un geste de la main pour attirer l'attention de Cuddy. Il secoua la tête.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne – murmura celui-ci.

Elle fronça les sourcils, lui demandant de plus amples explications, mais House se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Cuddy ? – Appela Wilson, voyant que personne ne parlait.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? – demanda-t-elle à House, ignorant Wilson.

- La vérité – dit House à voix haute.

_Soupir._

- Wilson, ne venez pas – lui demanda Cuddy, sans bien trop savoir quoi lui dire après.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? – Il semblait totalement surprit.

Cuddy regarda House, cherchant son approbation. Il acquiesça.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que vous veniez.

- Mais… Je ne… - Elle entendit quelques soupirs de l'autre côté du téléphone – D'accord. Mais dite-lui qu'il n'échappera pas éternellement à cette conversation – protesta-il, faisant naître un léger sourire sur le visage de House et Cuddy.

- Lisa… – murmura Wilson.

- Oui, – chuchota-elle, devant le regard curieux de House.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal – supplia James.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, certaine que Wilson saurait savoir interpréter son silence.

- Appelez- moi quand vous partirez.

- Très bien.

Après un bref silence qui en disait long sur leurs pensées respectives, ils finirent par raccrocher le téléphone en même temps.

_**T.B.C**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient dans le salon, tous deux assis sur le sofa et, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux, lorsque House bougeait, Cuddy s'éloignait légèrement et inversement.

Cuddy consulta sa montre pour la dixième fois au cours des cinq dernières minutes.

- Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez – grogna House.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller – réplica-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi, non de Dieu, vous regardez autant votre montre ?

Cuddy soupira avant de répondre

- Je veux vous demander si vous allez mieux, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps attendre pour le faire.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de House.

- Je vais mieux.

- Vraiment ? – s'étonna Cuddy.

- Ouais.

- L'ibuprofène fonctionne alors…

- … mais je ne sais pas si je vais mieux grâce au médicament ou parce que vous êtes ici – avoua-t-il d'un air résigné.

Cuddy tourna rapidement la tête et le regarda, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte par l'effet de surprise.

- Avec la bouche fermée, les mouches ont moins de chances de rentrer – affirma House, plutôt gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Cuddy se mit à rougir ostensiblement, et comme plongée en pleine léthargie, elle passa les quinze prochaines minutes à fixer une tache en forme de guitare sur le mur d'en face.

'

'

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Il est rare de voir votre appartement vide – commenta Cuddy pour montrer que le 'shock' était passé.

- En un rien de temps il sera à nouveau meublé. D'abord une télé, et ensuite un piano – dit-il sans trop importance.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous un piano ici si ce n'est pas votre maison ?

- Ca ne l'était pas, mais ça l'est revenu.

- Depuis quand ? – demanda-t-elle, n'attendant aucune réponse sincère de sa part.

- Depuis que Wilson m'a demandé,_ gentiment_ – il accentua le mot – que je m'en aille.

- Quoi ? – s'écria Cuddy complétement abasourdi.

- Et bien, je vous qu'il ne vous a rien dit !

- Me dire quoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- Sam et lui vont vivre ensemble.

Cuddy laissa échappée un soupir, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre sa présence ici.

- Je n'en savais rien – souffla-t-elle, médusée.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après votre crie de hyène – essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

- Alors vous revenez ici…

House ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer avec la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous cherchez un autre appartement ?

- Et pourquoi le devrai-je ? – réplica-t-il, certain que cette suggestion avait un but particulier.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas…

- Dites-le – exigea House.

- Je ne pense pas que revenir ici soit bon pour vous, House – confessa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez déjà pourquoi – le coupa-t-elle.

- Je suppose que non …

- Et Cuddy attendit une suite qui ne vint jamais.

'

'

En plein silence, le téléphone de House commença à sonner.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez éteint.

- Je l'ai éteint, mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de me trouver – expliqua-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Il regarda l'écran du téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion intensive, mais finalement, il rejeta l'appel et il lança le téléphone sur le canapé, entre lui et Cuddy.

Il ne se passa même pas dix secondes, que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Cuddy observa, du coin de l'œil, qu'on l'appelait de son bureau. House, de son coté, rejeta à nouveau l'appel.

- Vous devriez répondre. Ce cas est un vrai casse-tête, ils ne savent plus où ils en sont – dit Cuddy.

- Ils s'y retrouveront – assura House. Au pire, il n'y aura qu'un mort.

Cuddy sourit, elle savait pertinemment que House ne laisserait jamais un patient mourir, surtout s'il avait la solution au problème.

- Ils sont inquiet pour vous, et vous le savez – déclara-t-elle.

- Cette fois-ci, ils doivent résoudre ce cas tout seul – dit-il, ignorant son commentaire – ils doivent apprendre à voler sans moi.

- C'est bien, mais pourriez-vous voler sans eux ? – interrogea-t-elle, laissant la question en suspens.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils appelèrent de nouveau et House rejeta l'appel. Il éteint le téléphone et le remit dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Moi, je ne vole pas – murmura-t-il, braquant un regard impassible dans celui de Cuddy.

,

,

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? – proposa Cuddy, alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Vous êtes en train de m'offrir à boire dans ma propre maison ?

- Et bien, à défaut de l'offrir vous-même… - elle sourit – Vous avez… - elle ouvrit plusieurs placards – tout ce qu'il y a de mieux de l'eau.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?– plaisanta-t-il.

Cuddy ouvrit quelques placards supplémentaires.

- De l'eau de javel, ça vous dit ? – dit-elle, essayant de contenir son rire.

- Je ferai mieux de m'en tenir à l'eau …

Cuddy prit le même verre que House avait utilisé pour prendre ses médicaments, le remplissant d'eau. Elle en but une gorgée avant de le lui donner.

Elle resta appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine.

- Je suis fatigué de rester assise – expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de House.

- Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez – lui dit-il à nouveau.

- Arrêtez d'insister House, je ne m'en irai pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas d'où vient toute cette préoccupation.

- Vous me le demandez sérieusement ? – questionna Cuddy.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit un jour, qu'il n'y avait rien, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ? – chuchota House, alors qu'un léger frisson parcourrait son échine au souvenir de ses mots.

- Et vous l'avez cru ? Cessez de croire tout ce que je vous dis House. Le fait que nous soyons ici, tous les deux ne prouve rien ? – répondit-elle, faisant un geste autour d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux – souffla House.

- Et que voulez-vous ? – demanda-t-elle innocemment, sans n'avoir aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir.

House la regarda intensément, ne sachant s'il devait lui dire la vérité.

- _Vous_ – murmura-t-il, de façon quasi inaudible.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, ou l'on pouvait simplement percevoir le rythme irrégulier des battements du cœur des deux médecins présents dans la pièce. Cuddy inspira longuement, essayant de calmer sa respiration capricieuse, l'écho des mots encore présent dans l'air, le simple '_vous_' murmuré par la personne d'en face faisant l'objet de tant de tristesse.

- Je… - fini par balbutiai Cuddy, stupéfaite d'une telle réponse.

House la regarda, intensément, ses yeux bleus reflétant toute l'amertume du moment.

- Détendez-vous – l'interrompit-il – je comprends, simplement, je suis fatigué d'attendre.

- C'est que, vous avez mis pas mal de temps à venir – soupira-t-elle.

Et c'est devant cet élan de sincérité qu'ils s'observèrent, essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, tous ce qu'ils n'avaient pas sus ce dire, leurs pensées remontant bien des années auparavant. Ils se souriaient, avec un mélange de mélancolie et de tristesse, conscient de tous ce qu'ils avaient pu gâcher, de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu manquer.

,

,

**[A lire avec : Radiohead – No surprises]**

_- V_ous croyez que Wilson est heureux avec Sam ?

- Je pense oui, du moins je l'espère.

- Et vous, êtes-vous heureuse Cuddy ?

- J'essaye…, pourquoi me demander cela ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Cuddy le vit déglutir difficilement avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

,

,

Quand il revint dans le salon, Cuddy s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Il en profita pour la regarder, une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle se sera retourné…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites House ? – déglutit Cuddy, les yeux braqués sur le comprimé de Vicodine qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

Elle se leva lentement, ne détachant pas ses yeux de cette main destructrice.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? – se moqua House, une once de dédain dans le regard.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne soufriez plus – répondit-elle douloureusement.

- Maintenant non, mais ça reviendra. La douleur reviendra.

Sa voix était calme, posée_, comme si_ cette conversation n'avait aucune importance, _comme si_ rien n'était mis en jeux… _comme si_ son choix avait était déterminer à l'avance.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle reviendrait – essaya d'articuler Cuddy, les mains moites.

- Elle revient toujours ! – s'écria-t-il furieux comme simple explication.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous endurer ça ? – demanda-t-elle dans un murmure imperceptible.

- Parce que l'on m'a vendu le changement comme quelque chose de bien mais qu'il s'avère être une simple ordure.

- Vous disiez avoir changé House – soupira Cuddy, alors qu'elle avança de quelques pas, voulant réduire cette périlleuse distance qui les séparait.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais - avoua-t-il - mais à quoi cela m'a-t-il servit ? Au moins, de cette façon, la douleur sera plus supportable.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça … - essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, hochant la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour exprimer son refus.

- Ceux que je ne peux pas faire, c'est continuer à prétendre que cela n'a pas d'importance – confessa-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

- House …

Ce n'était plus une parole, ni même un murmure, c'était un simple bruit qui mourait de douleur sur les lèvres de son propriétaire.

- Cuddy, vous méritez d'être heureuse. Vous méritez d'essayer.

- Alors essayons ensemble – supplia-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- J'ai essayé, mais je suis arrivé bien trop tard – soupira-t-il.

-House… - gémit-elle à nouveau, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui.

- Désolé – susurra-t-il, juste avant de mettre le comprimé dans la bouche.

- Non ! – s'écria Cuddy, en saisissant sa mâchoire avec les deux mains pour l'empêcher d'avaler.

- Ne faites pas ça – l'interpela-t-elle, portant une de ses mains à sa tête, caressant les quelques cheveux qui garnissaient l'arrière de son crâne.

House ne dit rien. Il ferma simplement les yeux, refusant de la voir, d'apercevoir son visage, cette tristesse, ce désespoir.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… - souffla Cuddy sans s'arrêter. – Nous pouvons nous en sortir. S'il _te_ plait.

,

,

Un simple frôlement de lèvre.

Un frôlement de lèvre avait été suffisant pour que tout son monde se retrouve chamboulé, et que tous ses sens se mettent en éveil, partageant chaque seconde, chaque précieux instant ensemble. Un frôlement de lèvre qui lui criait d'hotter le comprimé de sa bouche et le jeter dans les toilettes, parce que à l'inverse, se serai ses quelques espoirs futiles qui seraient fichus. Un frôlement de lèvre qui, comme il est venu est repartie, obtenant une dispersion des sens et qu'une douleur qu'il croyait alors avoir oublié, ne revienne avec beaucoup plus de force et d'entrain que jamais, comme si elle persistait à rappeler, coléreuse, qu'à la fin, et qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple frôlement de lèvre.

Un simple frôlement de lèvre.

,

,

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, chacun essayant de voir dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'il y cherchait, _en vain_.

Et House avala le comprimé.

Les larmes commencèrent alors à ruisseler sur le visage de Cuddy qui secouait la tête sans interruption, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle voyait, exprimant les milles 'non' qu'elle était incapable de dire. Elle s'éloigna de lui, frôlant d'une main son visage avec une douceur qui ressemblait à un adieu et, sans se retourné, elle sortit par-là d'où elle était venu.

,

,

Une fois dans la voiture, elle fut seulement capable de saisir son téléphone portable pour appeler Wilson.

- Il a rechuté – se limita-t-elle à dire, pour ensuite raccrocher et conduire jusqu'à chez elle, sans cesser de sangloter.

,

,

Et dans sa propre maison, assis sur le canapé, House découvrit qu'il pleurait quand il remarqua un gout amer dans sa bouche.

Parce qu'il était certain qu'il pleurait de douleur, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus pour laquelle.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

J'avoue avoir eu les larmes aux yeux la première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire. Cette fin, je pense, marque comme un tournant dans leur histoire, dans leurs ressentiments. Je la trouve extrêmement belle. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir partager cette histoire avec moi.


End file.
